Reliving the Night
by Crisp-pa
Summary: Riku/Sora Yaoi and my first pointless Lemon. One-Shot Ficcit. R&R. 'SPLASH! Riku’s teeth chattered as he sat up and glared, harshly at the boy who was only seconds ago taunting him with caresses...'


Dyslexia: One-shot ficcit. Sweet little Sora/Riku thing. Enjoy. This is uhm… my first lemon. *claps* Please review..  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do you see Sora and Riku making out in the game? I don't think so…  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sora, the happy go-lucky everyone's favorite brunette was found sitting on the docks of the island, swinging his feet, staring down at the crystal clear waters and the sunset blazing a reflection in the waters. He sighed as he watched the sunset flicker with the waters movements and did not seem to notice his friend, and secret lover, had sat down beside him sometime before.  
  
"Hey…" Riku trailed off as he watched his own friend, eyeing him as his normally always down to earth friend was spacing out. Sora just continued to watch the flickering waters absence mindedly.  
  
"Sora..? What's the matter?" Riku asked his friend, and yet Sora still remained void of anything in the real world. Riku frowned this soo wasn't like his friend. Slowly he reached out and cupped Sora's chin in his hand, the other hand down by the younger boy's side and drew Sora's face mere inches away from his, before he sealed the brunette's soft indefinable lips, all too quickly he pulled away, ashamed of doing such a thing. He looked up at Sora whom was staring at him in a dazed look.  
  
"I-I'm…. s-s-orry…" Sora just looked at him, it was eerie how his friend wouldn't talk or anything. For the next few long minutes the two sat in complete silence. Riku's eyes trailed over to the almost blackened sky, away from Sora's blank look. He gasped when Sora crawled into his lap, those cerulean azure eyes begging for him to continue what had happened minutes ago.  
  
Sora sighed into Riku's hot cavern as the older boy had claimed Sora's mouth, all to himself. Carefully he massaged the brunette's velvet tongue with his own, encouraged by the soft moans Sora let escape into Riku's mouth. But all too soon oxygen was a problem and Riku pulled away gasping for air just as the boy was in his lap.  
  
"Riku… I didn't think you liked me.." Sora trailed off, staring up at his older friend. The look Sora gave him almost brought Riku into a fit of laughter. Almost. He let out a short giggly-type laugh and ran his gloved fingers through Sora's unruly sienna brown hair, smiling down at him. His hand reached down to the side of Sora's face where the boy affectionately nuzzled it, murring something.  
  
Riku smiled at the boy and ran his fingers down his neck and to the zipper of Sora's red clothing, muttering something to the boy. His mutterings were cut short by Sora's hungry lips meeting his. Sora had his own thoughts. He pinned Riku on his back to the docks, adrenaline running through his veins. Once Sora broke away Riku gasped as his yellow and black shirt went to go spend some quality time with the half wet sand. His teeth slightly chattered as the cold wind kissed his bare chest, but the wind was soon pushed away be someone else wanting to kiss his well-built chest.  
  
"mmmmmahhh!" Riku moaned loudly when Sora's hop lips traveled over one of the pink buds, gasping again as Sora flicked his tongue over it, causing Riku to shudder with pleasure. The same effect going into place as Sora did the notion again, this time stopping to gently nibble on it, making Riku squirm in delight. After doing his dreadfully pleasurable things to one, he used his fingers on the other, annoying slowly, Riku having the time of his life as the boy continued to pinch the bud and from time to time stroke the boy's abdomen.   
  
SPLASH!  
  
Riku's teeth chattered as he sat up and glared, harshly at the boy who was only seconds ago taunting him with caresses. Sora smiled and snickered into his hand but all too soon he had joined Riku in the chilling ice water.  
  
"Oooooh AH! That's c-cold…" Riku laughed and playfully pulled Sora next to him, burying his face into the mass of brown hair. Sora leaned into him, his eyes closed. He could be counted as one of the few people whom were fully contented with life. Riku smiled and nibbled on the boy's ear and slow trailed down to Sora's neck, nipping and biting at the soft bronze-ish flesh. Almost as quickly as his shirt had disappeared so had Sora's jacket and his red jumper.   
  
Riku's breath trailed down the boy's body, taking in all of Sora's glory as well. The boy wasn't as well-built as him but he sure as hell wasn't fat. Riku dipped his fingers down the deep blue boxers Sora's turn to gasp aloud. Riku grinned as he pulled the boy closer, teasing his lover. Sora moaned and clawed his hand around Riku's neck, clinging onto him. Riku smiled and kissed the boy's earlobe before he returned to his careful ministrations.   
  
Sora groaned loudly as he came into Riku's hand. The silver haired boy grinned and whispered his undying love for Sora in his ear. Sora, whom had now turned into a interesting shade of red, purred into the crook of Riku's neck. Riku smiled as he pulled Sora's last offending piece of clothing and threw it to the waves. Riku was shocked when Sora pulled away. Riku arched his brow at him when he caught on. Sora figured that Riku had on /WAY/ to much clothing. And it needed to go.   
  
The waves wrapped around the two boy's nude bodies, lapping up to their shoulders when Riku pulled Sora close, his eyes telling Sora everything he needed to know before Riku could ask. Sora nodded his agreement and Riku blinked. Was be becoming that easy to read? He dismissed the thought for later and carefully pushed a digit into Sora. The said boy gasping again at the new feeling. Riku slowly added another one, waiting until Sora untensed to add another. (1,000 word mark! XD) After the fourth digit he figured that it was now or never. He pulled Sora's chin up, looking at the lustful look on the brunette's face. If Riku wasn't so deep in passion he would have probably smiled.   
  
He slid behind Sora, wrapped his pale arms around the boy's waist and slowly pushed into him. Sora cried out, throwing his head back, tears falling freely from the pain surging through him. Riku stayed in place, murmuring to his lover.  
  
"Shhhh.. I promise the pain will go away… shh…" Sora nodded feverly, blinking away his tears as Riku slowly pulled out again, only to dive back into him. The slow pace was almost killing Riku but he was doing this for Sora, not himself. Sora's sobs had died down and Riku upped the pace, which was encouraged by a loud moan from the chestnut haired boy. Riku tightened his grip and pushed down harder, hitting a jumble of nerves in his lover. Sora moaned loud enough to wake up the entire island, but neither could care. All that matter was this. This moment and everything in it.  
  
As Riku concentrated on hitting that one spot Sora continued to gasp, clawing at Riku's backside trying to drag his lover so closer.   
  
"Riii-hheee….ku!" Sora screamed out his lover's name, gasping for air as Riku came in Sora. Finally he pulled from the almost limp boy, whom was smiling giddily. Riku snorted his laughter, exhausted by the events he pulled Sora close and nuzzled the boy's face.  
  
"mmm…Sora I love you." Sora smiled and looked up at him, purring his reply.  
  
"As do I…"  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dyslexia: Oh my god… Did I just write that!? *shock* Anyways review people! Woohoo! *giddy dance* I DID A LEMON I DID A LEMON!  
  
Chibi Cloud: O_o; I lurve it.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Yeah buddy. XD  
  
Dyslexia: Anyways I hope this thing gets loads of reviews because it's 1:24 AM and I have to get up at 7. X.O  
  
Tsukasa: Yeah.. But. I think Sora should be the one on top.   
  
Sora: O.O Yay!  
  
Riku: I have my pride… 


End file.
